Wellen und Doppelsurf
by Vilandel
Summary: AU - Erinnert er sich noch an sie? Wie sie sich gegenseitig versprochen, gemeinsam surfen zu lernen? Kinana ist nach sieben Jahren zurück in ihrer Heimat. Doch sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob Cobra seine beste Freundin aus Kindertagen erkennen würde... (Cobra & Kinana Oneshot)


**Wellen und Doppelsurf**

Sehnsüchtig beobachtete Kinana von ihrem Zimmer her die Surfer, die professionell über die Wellen ritten. Besser gesagt beobachtete Kinana einen einzigen Surfer. Erik… oder besser gesagt Cobra, wie sie ihn immer genannt hatte. Wie stark er sich in diesen sieben Jahren verändert hatte. Er hatte nichts mehr von dem kleinen Jungen, den sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich nicht mehr an die süsse, kleine Nachbarstochter erinnern. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum sie während sieben langen Jahren nichts von ihm gehört hatte…

**xxx**

Magnolia, ein kleines Städtchen auf der Insel Fiore, die ganz in der Nähe von der östlichen Australiens lag, war bekannt für seine alten Backsteinhäuser und die wunderschönen Strände mit weissem Sand, wo man wundervoll surfen konnte. Hier wuchsen Cobra und Kinana auf. Seit ihrem jüngsten Alter waren sie beste Freunde gewesen. Vermutlich lag es auch daran, dass ihre Mütter, Venima und Aiko, sich so gut verstanden, seit sie sich getroffen haben, als sie gemeinsam ihre Kinder von der Kinderkrippe abholten. Die beiden Kinder unternahmen alles gemeinsam und beide wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher als surfen zu lernen. Doch Kinanas Vater, der seine Tochter und seine Frau am liebsten einsperren wollte, damit niemand auf die Idee kam, sie ihm wegzunehmen. Als er merkte, dass der kleine Sohn der Nachbarin immer mehr Zeit mit seiner Tochter verbrachte, beschloss er kurzerhand nach Sidney umzuziehen. Er nahm Frau und Kind mit sich, ohne dass sie sich richtig von Venima und Cobra verabschieden konnten. Kaum in Sidney angekommen konnten Aiko und Kinana nie raus gehen. Kinana blieb die ganze Zeit in ihrer engen und kleinen Wohnung in einem Wolkenkratzer von Sidney. Sie durfte nur raus, wenn sie die Schule besuchte. Eine reine Mädchenschule mit Uniform, strengen Lehrerinnen und viel Unterricht über Moral, vor allem darüber, dass Frauen dem Manne Treue und Unterwerfung schuldeten, keine grosse Zukunft hatten und weiteren solchen Quatsch. Kinana hatte versucht Cobra zu schreiben, doch ihr Vater hatte die Briefe in den Papierkorb geworfen und ihr verboten „diesem Übeltäter, diesem arrogantem Klotz" weiter zu schreiben. Zusätzlich hatte ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige gegeben. Kinana hatte jedoch die Briefe aus dem Abfallkorb genommen und weiterhin an ihrem besten Freund geschrieben, allerdings aber ohne die Briefe zu versenden. Sie vermisste Cobra sehr, doch konnte es ihm mitteilen. Ausser in all den Briefen, die er nie lesen würde.

Doch vor einiger Zeit erfuhr Aiko, dass ihr Mann sie die ganze Zeit betrog. Schon während sie noch mit Kinana schwanger war, hatte er eine Affäre mit drei Frauen gleichzeitig. In Magnolia lud er fremde Frauen zu ihm ein, während Aiko am Strand war und gemeinsam mit Venima auf Kinana, Cobra und dessen kleine Schwester Luna aufpasste. In Sidney wurde es noch schlimmer. Während sie mit ihrer Tochter in der kleinen Wohnung vor sich hin vegetierte, befand sich ihr Mann die ganze Nacht in verschiedene Nightclubs, Pubs und an anderen Orten, wo sich kein Mann ohne Geschichte sich hingab. Das war genug für Aiko. Sie forderte die Scheidung und gewann. Sobald dies vorbei war, zogen Aiko und Kinana zurück nach Magnolia.

**xxx**

Nun war Kinana zurück seit etwa drei Tagen. Die Sommerferien hatten begonnen. Doch sie getraute sich nicht Cobra anzusprechen und ihn überhaupt zu besuchen. Sie hatte während sieben Jahren nichts von ihm gehört. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr anfangs geschrieben hatte. Aber ihr Vater hatte höchstwahrscheinlich seine Briefe abgenommen und sie verbrannt. Kinana konnte es Cobra nicht verübeln, dass er sie vergessen hatte. Sieben Jahre waren lang. Er konnte nicht ewig auf eine Antwort ihrerseits warten.

Kinana schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Der Strand war leer, die Surfer waren alle ohne Ausnahme nach Hause gegangen. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und liess das Meer in einem warmen orangen und roten Ton glänzen. Es lud gerade zu einem abendlichen Bad ein. Ohne zu zögern stand die Lilahaarige von ihrem Bett auf, zog ihren grünen Bikini an, packte in ihrem Seemannssack Badetuch, Wasserflasche die Briefe an Cobra, von denen sie sich nie trennte, ein, band sich ein blassgrünes dünnes Tuch um ihre Hüften, schlüpfte in ihren Sandalen und ging ins Wohnzimmer runter. Von ihrer Mutter war nichts zu sehen. Seit einigen Jahren war sie öfters krank geworden und den Kampf bei der Scheidung hatte auch nicht gerade positives zu ihrer Gesundheit beigetragen. Seit sie in Magnolia zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Aiko ziemlich hohes Fieber bekommen. Kinana war an ihrer Seite geblieben, was sie davon abhielt Cobra aufzusuchen. Doch heute schien es ihr etwas besser zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich war sie in ihrem Zimmer und schlief. Kinana beschloss ihrer Mutter einen Zettel zu schreiben um sie zu benachrichtigen, dass sie noch kurz baden ging. Verträumt ging das zierliche Mädchen aus dem Haus Richtung Strand. Dort angekommen suchte sie zuerst nach dem Versteck, dass Cobra einmal gemacht hatte. Er hatte vor Jahren am Strand eine kleine Höhle gefunden, gross genug für drei gutgefühlte Badesäcke und gut versteckt. Er hatte sie ein bisschen arrangiert, damit die Säcke auf den Steinen keine Risse bekamen. Tatsächlich existierte diese Höhle noch. Kinana legte ihren Seemannsack hinein, band sich das Tuch ab und legte es zum Sack. Dann rannte sie zum Meer und sprang in die Wellen. Der Abend war warm, genauso wie das Wasser. Es war lange her, dass Kinana im Meer baden gegangen war. Ach, sie hatte dies so vermisst.

Ohne an etwas anderes zu denken tauchte die Lilahaarige immer wieder ab, nur um dann wieder spritzend aufzutauchen, liess sich von den Wellen gleiten und schwamm gegen ihnen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie im Wasser war. Jedenfalls lange genug, dass die Sonne fast am Horizont verschwand. Zeit aus dem Wasser zu gehen. Kinana drehte sich zum Strand um und erschrak, als sie dort jemanden erblickte. Zaghaft näherte sie sich, bis sie ihn schliesslich erkannte. Er war es…

„Kinana!", rief Cobra erfreut und rannte ihr glücklich entgegen. Diese blieb eine Weile erstarrt. Er hatte sie erkannt? Er hatte sie also nicht vergessen? Bevor sie sich jedoch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, trugen ihre Beine sie Cobra entgegen. Als sich schliesslich die beiden erreichten umarmten sie sich stürmisch. Der Rothaarige hob das zierliche Mädchen sogar auf und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Kinana liess sich machen. Ohne es zu wollen fing sie zu schluchzen an und Freudetränen fielen auf ihre blassen Wangen. Doch als sie ihm ins Gesicht blickte, erschrak sie zutiefst. Über sein rechtes Auge zog sich eine lange Narbe. Dieses Auge hielt er auch ganz fest zu. Wahrscheinlich weil er es nicht mehr öffnen konnte.

„Wie hast du dich das gemacht?", fragte sie, während er aufhörte sie rum zu wirbeln. Allerdings setzte er sie noch nicht auf dem nassen Boden.

„Das? Eine Prügelei, der feige Bastard hatte ein Messer dabei. Keine Angst, er ist nicht davon gekommen. Aber du? Warum bist du nicht gekommen, als du wieder in dein altes Haus eingezogen bist?", fragte Cobra nachdem er sie wieder zu Boden gesetzt hatte, während die Wellen ihre Knie abspritzten.

„Ich… ich… dachte… du hättest… mich… vergessen… Mein Vater… hat… sicher… all deine Briefe… beschlagnahmt… und… mit… der Zeit…", stotterte Kinana und schaute beschämt zu Boden. Der Rothaarige sah sie eine Weile stumm an, bevor er laut loslachte. Sie starrte ihn überrascht an und auch etwas genervt. Was war bitte schön denn so lustig?

„All die Briefe, die ich dir anfangs zugesendet habe, hat dein Vater mir zurückgesendet, das stimmt. Mit dem Wort, dass du nun in besseren Kreisen gestiegen bist und mir vergessen hast, wovon ich natürlich kein einziges Wort geglaubt habe. Aber ich konnte dich nicht vergessen, Kinana! Im Gegenteil! Ich habe weiter Briefe an dir geschrieben. Die ich dir einfach nicht schicken konnte", erzählte Cobra breit grinsend und presste das schlanke Mädchen wieder gegen seine Brust. Kinana kuschelte sich gegen seine harte Brust. In diesen sieben Jahren war er wirklich sehr muskulös geworden und seinen Muskeln fühlten sich unter ihren zierlichen Händen irgendwie sexy an, wie errötend feststellte.

„Ich… ich hab dir auch geschrieben…", flüsterte sie gegen seine kräftige Brust. Sie erschauderte wohlig, als zärtlich durch ihr Haar strich. Sie hatte ihn so stark vermisst. Auch wunderte sie sich ein wenig, dass sie so gut in seinen Armen passte. Die Wellen platschten weiter gegen ihren nackten Beinen. Sie hatten sich so viel zu erzählen.

**xxx**

Spät in der Nacht, besser gesagt in den frühen Morgenstunden, war Kinana immer noch wach. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und las im Schein ihrer Nachttischlampe die Briefe, die Cobra ihr geschrieben hatte. Immer wieder liefen ihr Freudetränen über die zarten Wangen. Aus diesen Briefen konnte sie erkennen, wie stark ihr bester Freund sie vermisst hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte dabei wie wild in ihrer Brust und hörte sich so laut an, dass die Lilahaarige befürchtete, man würde es auf der ganzen Insel hören.

Auch erfuhr das feingliedrige Mädchen, wie Venima seit ein paar Jahren sich mit einem Mann traf (seit Lunas Geburt war sie Witwe geworden) und wie Luna gewachsen und fast zu einer Jugendliche geworden war. Kinana lachte leise, als sie sich an das niedliche silberhaarige Baby und später Kleinkind, das ihnen immer auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Seit ein bis zwei Monaten schwärmte Luna ausserdem für einen Jungen namens Pantherlily. Nur ihr grosser Bruder wusste davon. Und er liess keine einzige Gelegenheit aus, um Luna deswegen liebevoll zu necken. Die Lilahaarige erfuhr auch, wie Cobra zwar neue Freunde gefunden hatte – Laxus, Midnight, Richard, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Vandal, Jellal –, aber er nie mit ihnen eine richtige Freundschaft schliessen konnte wie mit ihr. Er hatte surfen gelernt und war traurig, dass sie es nicht zusammen lernen konnte, wie sie es sich gegenseitig versprochen haben, als sie noch Kinder waren. Diese Briefe waren der Beweis, dass er sie nie vergessen hatte. Cobra hatte ihr auch in jedem Schreiben immer wieder gefragt, wie es ihr ginge und was sie gerade machte. Obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht antworten konnte, geschweige denn, seinen Brief bekommen konnte.

Schliesslich legte Kinana den letzten Brief, der vor vier Tage verfasst wurde, auf die Biege und band die Briefe mit einem seidenen violetten Band zusammen. Es waren vielleicht einfache Papiere, doch für Kinana waren sie wertvoller als all den Reichtum und alle Schätze, von denen sie je gehört oder gelesen hatte. Glücklich glitt sie unter ihre Bettdecke. Morgen, eigentlich heute, würde Cobra sie zu einer kleinen versteckten Bucht bringen, die nur von ihm und Luna gekannt wurde. Seine kleine Schwester war natürlich mit von der Partie, sowie Cuberos, den Bernhardinerhund seiner Mutter, um auf die Taschen aufzupassen. Kinana konnte diese kleine Exkursion kaum erwarten. Sie freute sich die kleine Luna wieder zu sehen und mehr Zeit mit ihrem besten Freund zu verbringen. Glücklich schloss sie ihre grünen Augen.

**xxx**

„Es ist wunderschön hier", hauchte Kinana, während sie sich auf ihr Badetuch setzte. Die kleine Bucht war wirklich ein besonderer Ort. Von glatten und hohen Felsen versteckt, gelangte man hier nur durch einen gut verdeckten höhligen Weg. Ausserdem war sie nur eine halbe Stunde von Magniola entfernt. Die Bucht selber bestand aus weichen, weissen Sand und sonst aus tiefen, glatten Felsen. Ausserdem waren die Wellen hier wirklich ausgezeichnet um zu surfen.

Gerade beobachtete Kinana, wie die kleine Luna anmutig mit ihrem ozeanblauen Brett, auf dem Delphine abgebildet waren, auf den grossen Wellen ritt. Sie war wirklich einen kleines Naturtalent auf dem Surfbrett. Nach Cobra war sie dies vorher schon, aber seit sie für diesen Pantherlily schwärmte, bemühte sie sich richtig professionell zu werden, denn ihr Schwarm war ein richtig toller Surfer.

Die Lilahaarige legte sich flach auf ihr Badetuch, um die Sonne zu geniessen, die schön warm auf die kleine Bucht schien. Neben ihr schlief Cuberos, Venimas riesiger Bernhardinerhund. Kinana mochte ihn auf Anhieb und Cuberos erwiderte dies. Sie wusste selber nicht warum, aber der Hund und sie schienen etwas Gemeinsames zu haben. Lächelnd streichelte Kinana über seinen Kopf durch sein weiches Fell. Cuberos öffnete langsam seine schokoladenbraunen Augen, gab einen müden Laut von sich und schlief wieder ein. Der arme Hund musste mit seinem dichten Fell wirklich sehr heiss haben.

„Kommst du nicht surfen, Kinana?"

Das schlanke Mädchen zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Cobra sich ihr genähert hatte. Kaum merklich starrte sie ihn bewundernd an. Die Tropfen auf seinem Körper liessen seine wundervoll braungebräunte Haut wie Bronze glänzen und seine ausgeprägte Muskulatur kam noch mehr als sonst zum Vorschein. Er trug eine rote Badehose mit gelben Streifen auf den Seiten, die schuppenartig gemustert waren. Sein Surfbrett hatte er neben sich in den weissen Sand gesteckt. Es war ein dunkelrotes Surfbrett, auf dem ein purpurroter Drache zu erkennen war.

„Ich konnte nie surfen lernen, das weisst du doch", erwiderte sie lächelnd auf seine Frage. Cobra verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Ich meine damit, ob du entweder mit mir oder Luna zusammen auf das Brett kommst."

Kinana starrte ihn erschrocken an.

„Du meinst…"

„Genau. Ich habe dir doch gestern Abend noch versprochen, dass ich dir beibringen werde, wie man surft. Aber am besten sollst du erstmal kennen, wie es sich anfühlt auf dem Brett zu sein."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber. Falls du Angst hast, einmal genügt und Luna oder ich sind ja noch bei dir."

Breit grinsend streckte der Rothaarige seiner besten Freundin die Hand entgegen. Kinana nahm diese zögerlich und liess sich zum Wasser ziehen, wo Luna gerade ihren Wellenritt beendete.

Als sie beide bis zum Unterbauch im Wasser waren, kletterte Cobra auf sein Brett und half Kinana sich hinter ihm hoch zu heben. Danach beobachtete er die Wellen genau, als ob er nach etwas suchte.

„Auf was wartest noch?", fragte die Lilahaarige ängstlich und auch etwas verwirrt, da sie sein Verhalten nicht ganz verstand.

„Ich warte auf eine gute Welle. Auf zu kleinen Wellen kann man nicht richtig surfen, auf zu grossen kann es schnell lebensgefährlich werden. Woah, diese da ist perfekt! Komm, wir müssen jetzt paddeln!"

Zögerlich ging die Lilahaarige seiner Aufforderung nach. Während sie vorwärts paddelten, sah sie sich die Welle genauer an. Himmel, das war ja eine richtige Monsterwelle! War das sicher nicht eine, die lebensgefährlich werden könnte? Doch Kinana beschloss ihrem besten Freund einfach mal zu vertrauen. Er war schliesslich der Experte, nicht sie. Während sie ihren Gedanken nachging, waren sie der Welle sehr nahe gekommen. Oder war es umgekehrt?

„Steh auf!", befahl Cobra, während er selber auf seinem Brett langsam aufstand. Kinana starrte ihn entsetzt an. Aufstehen? Bemerkte er denn nicht wie wackelig und unstabil es momentan auf dem Brett war. Lieber wollte sie sich daran festklammern. Doch ihre Beine waren nicht dieser Meinung, denn sie standen gegen ihren Willen auf und ihre Armen schlangen sich automatisch um Cobras Taille.

Kinana beschloss ihre Augen zu schliessen, für ein paar Sekunden. Als sie sich wieder öffnete, fand sie, dass der Strand ziemlich weit unten war. Erschrocken musste sie die Wahrheit feststellen. Sie waren tatsächlich auf der Welle. Und zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte das zierliche Mädchen keine Angst mehr. Sie fühlte sich so leicht, so frei.

„Nicht rumträumen, sonst verpasst du die Wasserhöhle!", rief Luna vom Strand her. Kinana blickte erstaunt nach vorne. Da wo die Welle sich in sich selber einschlagen würde, bildete sich eine Art Gang. Und genau dort steuerten sie zu! Komischerweise erschrak Kinana deswegen nicht und als sie mit Cobra durch die Wasserhöhle glitt, wie Luna es so schön benannte, liess sie sogar einen Arm von Cobras Taille los. Surfen war wirklich etwas wunderbares, sie wollte dies so schnell wie möglich lernen. Kinana war schon enttäuscht, als die Welle fertig war und das Wasser Cobras Brett zum Strand brachte. Dieser hüpfte leichtfüssig vom Brett und starrte sie grinsend an.

„War doch nicht so schlimm, oder?", fragte er listig. Die Lilahaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf, was der Rothaarige zufrieden nicken liess.

„Dann ist alles in Ordnung. Das einzige was du noch vor dem Surfunterricht brauchst, ist dein eigenes Surfbrett."

„Cobra-Nii hat Recht. Gehen wir doch nachher einfach zu Gildarts, er macht die besten Surfbretter der ganzen Insel! Selbst wenn die Ignoranten immer noch diese zerbrechlichen Dinger von Ichiya kaufen!", rief Luna erfreut und rannte auf die beiden zu. Kinana lächelte die beiden Geschwister an. So glücklich wie jetzt hatte sie sich in den letzten sieben Jahren noch nie gefühlt. Sie war den beiden dafür dankbar. Da sie diesen Dank jedoch gerade nicht in Worten ausdrücken, umarmte sie ihren besten Freund einfach stürmisch. Sie merkte nicht, wie dieser augenblicklich rot wurde, während er seine Arme zögerlich um ihre Taille legte. Die Lilahaarige merkte auch nicht, wie Luna leise „wie romantisch" murmelte und wie Cobra seiner kleinen Schwester wütend ein lautloses „halt die Klappe" sagte. Kinana war einfach glücklich wie seit langem nicht mehr.

**xxx**

Angestrengt starrte Kinana in den Horizont. Bis jetzt nur kleine Wellen. Nein. Die da hinten schien die perfekte Grösse zu haben. Aber sie war noch etwas zu weit entfernt. Das zierliche Mädchen wartete, die Welle nicht aus den Augen lassend. Jetzt war diese näher gekommen und Kinana konnte sie in einem Augenblick ganz beäugen. Ja, das war die perfekte Welle. Paddelnd bewegte sie ihr Surfbrett darauf zu. Im richtigen Moment stand Kinana auf und nun ritt sie wie ein Profisurfer über die Welle. Sie genoss dieses Gefühl von unbeschreiblicher Freiheit und Leichtigkeit. Doch langsam begann die Welle sich in sich selbst einzuschlagen und ein Loch zu bilden. Bald würde den Teil kommen, den sie am liebsten hatte, nämlich die Wasserhöhle. Kaum dachte die Lilahaarige daran, schon befand sie sich in der Höhle. Langsam breite Kinana einen Arm aus, um die Welle leicht zu berühren. Es fühlte sich so toll an.

Doch natürlich dauerte dies nicht ewig. Die Welle war vorbei und Kinana liess ihr Surfbrett zum Strand gleiten. Sie war stolz auf ihr Brett. Grün mit Schlangenmuster. Vor zwei Wochen, einen Tag nachdem sie hinter Cobra zum ersten Mal surfen war, hatte er ihr dieses Surfbrett geschenkt. Und seither brachten ihr bester Freund und seine kleine Schwester ihr jeden Tag das Surfen in der kleinen Bucht bei. Kinana lernte schnell und jetzt war sie genauso gut wie ein Profisurfer.

„Du lernst schnell. Ich denke, den Unterricht könnten wir uns ab jetzt sparen", sagte Cobra, der sie am Strand der kleinen Bucht erwartete. Sein Surfbrett und ihre ganzen Sachen lagen weiter hinten, Cuberos als schlafender Wachhund daneben. Luna war ausnahmsweise nicht dabei. Pantherlily hatte sie gestern zu einer kleinen Surftour eingeladen, zu zweit. Kinana lächelte den Rothaarigen an, während sie ihr Brett zu seinem legte und wieder zum Meer marschierte. Sie hatte ihm so viele Sachen zu verdanken. Nicht nur den Surfunterricht, der ihr so viel Spass gemacht hatte. Sondern auch die wundervolle Zeit mit ihm, die sie schon in der Kindheit erleben durfte. Aber sie waren keine Kinder mehr und Kinana hatte verstanden, dass zwischen Cobra und ihr nun viel mehr war als nur Freundschaft. Gestern war es jedenfalls offiziell geworden, dass sie ineinander verliebt waren. Wie sanft er sie geküsst hatte, am Rande des Mundes. Sie hatte glücklich gelacht, ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und ihre beide Paar Lippen miteinander versiegelt. Der Rothaarige hatte den Kuss sofort stürmisch erwidert. Mit der gerade untergehenden Sonne konnte es nicht romantischer werden.

Cobra umschlang Kinana von hinten und hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihrem Nacken. Die Wellen platschten gegen ihren Beinen und die Sonne ging gerade unter. Sie hatten sieben lange Jahre auf den besten Freund gewartet. Doch kaum hatten sie sich wieder gefunden, war es zum Glück mehr geworden als nur Freundschaft…


End file.
